The present invention relates to commercial molders. Specially, the present invention relates to hold down apparatuses for such commercial molders.
Commercial molders are an important part of manufacturing specifically cut materials used in building, in trim work, and to enhance decorative appearances. One part of a commercial molder is a hold down apparatus that holds down the board or other works piece as it is conveyed through the molder. A variety of hold down apparatuses presently exist. However, present hold down apparatuses suffer from complexity and significant construction time. Particularly, the molding process must be stopped each and every time there is a style change to the molding in order to construct a new hold down apparatus to accommodate the new style change. A form fitted hold down apparatus for a commercial molder is desirable because if the hold down apparatus is not form-fitted, the work piece may become unstable, leading to a defect in the cut. Such defects result in increased cost and manufacturing time.
The cost of manufacturing specific materials for their specific needs is very high. As styles and types of materials change, considerable time is needed to design and construct a new and different hold down apparatus for each and every different style and material change in the molding. The construction of such a hold down apparatus typically requires the molder to be shut down while the custom constructed hold down part is installed. Thus, there is a need for a hold down apparatus for commercial molders that does not require the manufacturing process to be shut down while a new hold down apparatus is constructed and installed to specifically fit the different styles and materials used.
One aspect of the present invention is a hold down apparatus comprising a frame of a rigid material. The frame includes two opposing side walls. A member, having a first and second end, is attached to each of the two opposing side walls. A plurality of hold down plates are present with at least a portion of the hold down plates positioned between the two side walls. Additionally, the hold down plates are adjacent the member extending between the two side walls. The hold down plates are movable in a generally vertical direction and can be moved to a down position due to gravity and positioned so that they are capable of contacting and holding down a molding.
Another aspect of the present invention is a method for holding down a molding. This method includes providing a frame of a rigid material. The frame includes two opposing side walls. A member, having a first and second end, is attached to each of the two opposing side walls. A plurality of hold down plates are present with a portion of the hold down plates positioned between the two side walls. Additionally, the member extending between the two side walls also extends through the hold down plates. The hold down plates are movable in a generally vertical direction and can be moved to a down position due to gravity and positioned so that they are capable of contacting and holding down a molding. The method includes further providing a rigid plate which is adjacent to said hold down plates and movable in a horizontal direction. The rigid plate presses against the hold down plates when pressure is exerted against the hold down plates. The method further includes the steps of raising the hold down plates and holding the plates in an up position by applying pneumatic pressure against the rigid plate; turning off the pneumatic cylinder pressure upon entry of a molding under the hold down plates thereby allowing the hold down plates to fall due to gravity onto the molding; and applying pressure against the rigid plate to move the rigid plate in a horizontal direction, so the rigid plate presses the hold down plates together forcing the hold down plates to hold their shape.
Another aspect of the present invention is a commercial molder having a first frame of a rigid material. The commercial molder also includes cutter devices comprised of one or more cutting heads, the cutter devices being attached to the first frame. The commercial molder further includes a hold down apparatus which is adjacent to the cutter devices. The hold down apparatus includes a second frame of a rigid material comprised of two opposing side walls. The second frame is comprised of at least one member attached to each of the two opposing side walls. A plurality of hold down plates are present with a portion of the hold down plates positioned between the two side walls. Additionally, a member extends between the two sidewalls and is adjacent the hold down plates. The hold down plates are moveable in a generally vertical direction and can be moved to a down position due to gravity and positioned so that they are capable of contacting and holding down a molding.
Another aspect of the present invention is a hold down apparatus for a commercial molder like those described above where the hold down apparatus has hold down plates and a pneumatic cylinder for urging the hold down plates upward to an xe2x80x9cupxe2x80x9d position.
These and other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims, and appended drawings.